Far... but with me/Akira's Story/Capítulo 2
100px 100px Este capítulo es patrocinado por FranMagius. archivo:Akira C2.png ~Aunque no pueda volver contigo, mi alma siempre te acompañará~ archivo:Akira Símbolo.png Akira y Mitsuki salieron juntos de la residencia, ella lo tomó de una mano y lo llevó corriendo hasta las puertas del instituto, el lugar era antiguo, había polvo en algunas paredes, la madera parecía ser algo vieja y el pasillo principal era un tanto oscuro. Al entrar, Akira se quedó atrás de Mitsuki escondido, tenía miedo, pues una silueta les estaba mirando desde el fondo de aquel pasillo. archivo:Cara_de_Akira Fran.png: ¿Q-quién es...? archivo:Cara_de_Panpour.png: No tengas miedo Akira—se acerca a la silueta—perdone señorita Sumire por llegar tarde, le pido disculpas. Aquella figura era ni más ni menos que la directora del instituto, una de las mujeres mejor reconocidas de la isla por su sabiduría. Era más hermosa de lo que parecía ser, su rostro era liso y puro, aunque sus gestos la hacían ser algo presumida, pues elevaba mucho la cabeza con prepotencia. La directora abrió la puerta de la clase de ambos, hizo un gesto para que entraran y una vez estos quedaron dentro, cerró la puerta con delicadeza y se fue sin hacer mucho ruido hasta su despacho. archivo:Cara_de_Akira Fran.png: ¿No somos muy pocos, Mitsuki?—la mira. archivo:Cara_de_Panpour.png: Bueno, es normal, en otra clase se encuentran el resto de alumnos, aquí nada más estamos cinco, aunque ahora contigo, ya tenemos uno más en la familia.—sonríe. archivo:Cara_de_Abra.png: —Llega de repente—¡buenos días! archivo:Cara_de_Akira Fran.png: ¡¿Cómo ha llegado si no lo vimos ni venir?!—se queda pasmado. archivo:Akira Símbolo.png El profesor se acercó hasta ellos junto a los demás alumnos y tomó con fuerza las manos de Akira, mirándolo de arriba a abajo y balanceándolo. archivo:Cara de Xatu.png: ¡Oh, el destino te ha traído hasta mí como nuevo alumno, esto debe ser una señal de las estrellas y el universo! ¡Bienvenido, mi nombre es Yusei y seré tu profesor de aquí en adelante! Ydime, ¿cómo te llamas? archivo:Cara_de_Akira Fran.png: Mi nombre es Akira, es un placer poder ser su alumno.—mira al profesor soltando espuma por la boca—esto... ¿señor se encuentra bien?—asustado. archivo:Cara_de_Xatu.png: —Vuelve en si—¡Bien, ahora que se presenten el resto de alumnos! Al lado del Xatu, había tres alumnos algo peculiares, una era una Fennekin bastante dulce y bella, pero un tanto presumida, otro era un Munchlax algo redondito y una Cherrim más que silenciosa. archivo:Cara_de_Fennekin.png: ¡Hola cariño, mi nombre es Yuhi, y estás ante la más bella del Universo Pokémon, hohoho! Dime guapo, ¿te quieres casar conmigo?—le guiña un ojo. archivo:Cara_de_Akira Fran.png: Y-yo... e-esto, creo que es algo precipitado para los dos, y bueno...—se sonroja por completo. archivo:Cara_de_Panpour.png: ...—se cruje los puños—deja de mirarla con esa cara, pedazo de idiota...—le da un golpe en la cabeza. archivo:Cara_de_Munchlax.png: ¡Hola, mi nombre es Umai, encantado de conocerte Akira!—tragando pastelitos sin parar. archivo:Cara_de_Cherrim Encapotado.png: ...H-hola, y-yo soy...—se queda en silencio. archivo:Cara_de_Akira Fran.png: ¿Tú eres? archivo:Cara_de_Cherrim Encapotado.png: ¡Me llamo Moe, un gusto conocerte! ¡Aih, aih, aih!—comienza a hiperventilar y sale corriendo a arrinconarse temblando en una esquina. El profesor fue hasta su mesa, dio un golpe en la mesa e iniciaron las clases, todos fueron rápido a sentarse en sus pupitres y la clase comenzó. Akira miraba desde su mesa a los demás compañeros, algo asombrado. archivo:Cara_de_Akira Fran.png: Vaya gente...—dice en voz baja. La clase era muy variada, Mitsuki sonreía al profesor sin parar, parecía ser la única que atendía, Kazuo dormía como de costumbre, Yuhi se lamía las patas presumiendo de su encanto, Umai se zampaba pasteles que tenía escondidos bajo la mesa y Moe estaba escondida bajo la mesa temblando. Las horas pasaron y las clases acabaron, era la hora de volver a la residencia para más tarde ir a comer. archivo:Cara_de_Xatu.png: Bien, las clases han terminado, pueden marcharse cuando quieran, hasta el próxima día.—se despide. archivo:Cara_de_Akira Fran.png: —Va hasta la mesa de Mitsuki—Mitsuki, ¿podrías venir conmigo? Me gustaría hablar con la directora para saber si sabe algo sobre las llaves. archivo:Cara_de_Panpour.png: ¡Claro!—esboza una gran sonrisa y se va junto a él. Caminaron hasta el despacho de la directora, abrieron la puerta con cuidado y entraron sin hacer mucho ruido. El lugar era fresco, pues las ventanas estaban abiertas y se podía notar en el ambiente, junto a un escritorio se encontraba la mujer, con enormes montañas de papeles que rellenaba sin parar. archivo:Cara_de_Akira Fran.png: Buenas señorita Sumire, ¿le puedo hacer una pregunta?—se acerca hasta donde ella. archivo:Cara de Mienshao.png: ¿Qué ocurre jovenzuelo? archivo:Cara_de_Akira Fran.png: ¿Usted sabe algo acerca de las llaves? archivo:Cara de Mienshao.png: Pues ver-. archivo:Cara_de_Akira Fran.png: Es ella...—sale corriendo al ver a la Frillish por la ventana. archivo:Akira Símbolo.png Akira dejó lo que estaba haciendo y corrió a toda prisa hasta el jardín trasero del instituto con el objetivo de encontrarla. archivo:Cara_de_Panpour.png: ¡Perdón directora, disculpe la imprudencia de Akira! ¡Si me disculpa!—se va corriendo tras él. archivo:Cara_de_Mienshao.png: Ese chico... no busca las llaves por gusto. Akira llegó hasta un hermoso jardín en el que se encontraba en el centro una fuente, y sobre el agua de esta, la joven Frillish nuevamente con rostro apenado. archivo:Cara_de_Akira Fran.png: T-tú eres la chica de anoche. archivo:Cara_de_Frillish Hembra.png: ...—asiente. archivo:Cara_de_Akira Fran.png: ¿Por qué llorabas ayer? archivo:Cara_de_Frillish Hembra.png: Ayúdame. archivo:Cara_de_Akira Fran.png: ¿Cómo te llamas, podrías decírmelo? archivo:Cara_de_Frillish Hembra.png: Ayami. Mitsuki llegó hasta el jardín en el que estaba Akira y se giró al escucharla llegar para ver quién era. archivo:Cara de Panpour.png: ¿Por qué corrías tanto? archivo:Cara_de_Akira Fran.png: Estaba hablando con alguien.—se gira para mirarla, pero había desaparecido. La joven Frillish desapareció antes de que Mitsuki la viera, sin dejar rastro, el viento sopló nuevamente con fuerza como lo hizo la otra vez que desapareció en el agua del mar. Akira tomó con fuerza la mano a Mitsuki y se fueron juntos hasta la residencia. Entraron corriendo y fueron hasta su dormitorio. archivo:Cara_de_Panpour.png: Akira, ¿qué ocurre, por qué tantas prisas?—inquieta. archivo:Cara_de_Akira Fran.png: Mitsuki, ¿conoces a una tal Ayami?—le mira con seriedad. archivo:Cara_de_Panpour.png: Su nombre se me hace conocido, pero... no recuerdo nada de ella. ¿Para qué lo necesi-? Akira salió a toda prisa del dormitorio sin despedirse, y sin decir una sola palabra más a su compañera, dirigiéndose hasta donde estaba Mei. archivo:Cara_de_Panpour.png: ¡E-Espera Akira, no me dejes sola...!—intenta ir hasta él pero cae derrumbada contra el suelo. Espera...—pierde el conocimiento. Mei se encontraba rellenando unos papeles, pero al escuchar que alguien venía con un paso tan rápido paró y miró a ver quién era, entonces vio a Akira, y salió encantada a recibirlo. archivo:Cara de Gardevoir.png: ¿Qué ocurre, Akira? archivo:Cara_de_Akira Fran.png: Mei, ¿conoces a una Frillish llamada Ayami? archivo:Cara_de_Gardevoir.png: Sí... archivo:Cara_de_Akira Fran.png: Por favor Mei, te lo pido, cuéntame todo lo que sepas de ella. archivo:Cara_de_Gardevoir.png: Bueno, no sé todo sobre ella, pero sí sé algo. Verás, Ayami era una hermosa joven que iba a casarse en esta isla, pero antes de que el barco llegara a tierra firme, un fuerte viento sopló, haciendo levantar la marea y enloqueciendo las olas, los testigos que estábamos en la orilla pudimos ver como las olas se la llevaban, y días después, encontramos su cuerpo sin vida junto a la orilla, su prometido desde entonces se encerró en una casa de madera y no hemos vuelto a saber más de él, creo que le quedó un trauma de por vida al ver a su prometida muerta...—mira con tristeza al suelo. archivo:Cara_de_Akira Fran.png: ¿Ayami está enterrada en esta isla, Mei? archivo:Cara_de_Gardevoir.png: Sí, en el cementerio. archivo:Cara_de_Akira Fran.png: ¿Dónde está el cementerio? archivo:Cara_de_Gardevoir.png: Tranquilo, yo te acompañaré hasta la entrada, ¿de acuerdo? archivo:Akira Símbolo.png Ambos salieron de la residencia, Mia guió a Akira por un camino algo elevado en cuanto a terreno, a un paso no muy rápido pues iban hablando entre ellos, finalmente llegaron a las puertas del cementerio, una puerta con rejas de acero, que chirrió al empujarla, Mia hizo un gesto con la mano, y se despidio de Akira. El Minun miraba asombrado al cementerio, para una isla tan pequeña, había muerto un número considerable de personas, en su camino una tumba le llamó la atención, pero decidió ignorarla y siguió hasta encontrar la tumba de la Frillish. archivo:Cara_de_Akira Fran.png: Ayami... descansa en paz.—coloca un frasco con flores junto a la tumba. archivo:Cara_de_Frillish Hembra.png: Veo que me encontraste. Giró corriendo y vio a la joven, esta vez con un gesto más alegre, flotaba sobre un charco, mientras un suave aire mecía sus ligeros brazos. Akira se acercó hacia ella, y trató de tocarla, pero no pudo, su mano la estaba atravesando, no era real, estaba muerta tal como Mei le había contado. archivo:Cara_de_Akira Fran.png: Ayami, ¿cómo puedes estar aquí si estás muerta? archivo:Cara_de_Frillish Hembra.png: Desde luego, estoy muerta, pero... antes que mi alma desaparezca sin dejar rastro, necesito que alguien me ayude a cumplir lo que nunca pude.—mira a Akira convencida de que le ayudará. archivo:Cara_de_Akira Fran.png: —La mira dispuesto a ayudarle—¡Yo te ayudaré! El corazón de Ayami se iluminó, y de él salió una carta sellada que fue a manos de Akira, podía verse que se trataba de una carta de amor. archivo:Cara_de_Frillish Hembra.png: Akira, necesito que entregues esta carta a mi prometido y le convenzas de volver a la orilla del mar, el lugar donde yo morí. archivo:Cara de Akira Fran.png: Prometo hacer todo lo que me has pedido. archivo:Cara_de_Frillish Hembra.png: De verdad, gracias. Estaré esperando allí en el ocaso, confío en ti.—Sonríe y desaparece entre el silencio. Akira decidió entonces ponerse rumbo a la casa del Frillish, estaba muy cerca del cementerio, la vivienda se veía bastante nueva, de no llevar construida mucho tiempo, aunque todas las luces estaban apagadas, y no había ni un solo ruido. Akira tocó a la puerta, pero nadie abría, volvió a tocar de nuevo más fuerte, y una silueta triste aparecerió, se trataba de él. archivo:Cara de Frillish Macho.png: ¿Quién eres...? archivo:Cara_de_Akira Fran.png: H-hola, vengo de parte de Ayami. archivo:Cara_de_Frillish Macho.png: ¡Vete de aquí, ahora mismo!—le mira con desprecio y da un portazo. archivo:Cara_de_Akira Fran.png: No me voy a rendir.—vuelve a tocar a la puerta—abra la puerta por favor, tengo algo que entregarle. archivo:Cara de Frillish Macho.png: ...—abre la puerta de nuevo—¿qué es? archivo:Cara_de_Akira Fran.png: Una carta.—se la enseña y hace gesto de que la coja. archivo:Cara_de_Frillish Macho.png: —Coge la carta y la mira asombrado al ver que era de su prometida—e-es de Ayami... p-pero, ¿cómo puedes tener esto, s-si ella...? archivo:Cara_de_Akira Fran.png: Por favor, lee la carta primero, después te contaré el resto. Al joven le temblaba el cuerpo, estaba nervioso por la situación en la que se encontraba; abrió la carta con cuidado y se dispuso a leerla, soltó un profundo suspiro y comenzó a pronunciar las palabras que su misma prometida había escrito. archivo:Cara_de_Akira Fran.png: Adelante. archivo:Cara de Frillish Macho.png: Mi querido Kazuki, espero que estés bien, y que no sigas pensando todos los días en mí, yo he muerto y debes asumirlo, me hubiera gustado quedarme más tiempo contigo, y tú lo sabes, porque los dos siempre fuimos iguales, si tú ibas allá, yo te seguiría, si yo me iba lejos, tú me seguirías sin mirar atrás. He disfrutado todo el tiempo que viví a tu lado, cuando fuimos a bailar sobre un lago juntos, el día de mi cumpleaños, y todos y cada uno de los días que pasé a tu lado; siento decirte que te escribo esta carta mientras las lágrimas caen de mi rostro, pero quiero que sepas, que es desde lo más profundo de mi corazón, y que siempre te querré. No pudimos casarnos al final, es lo más triste que me he llevado a la tumba, quiero descansar en paz, quiero cambiar nuestro destino aunque sea la última vez que pueda verte, pues si no lo hago ahora, no podré hacerlo jamás. Te quiero. Ayami. Las lágrimas se derramaban sin parar de sus ojos, esbozó una suave sonrisa al haber podido leer esas palabras de Ayami, y fue a poner la carta contra su pecho con fuerza, pero esta se hizo en pedazos, y el viento sopló con intensidad una vez más. archivo:Cara de Akira Fran.png: Ayami me pidió ayuda, me dijo que te buscarta, que te entregara esa carta y que te llevara conmigo hasta la orilla del mar, sé que es duro para ti volver a aquel lugar, pero... ¿vendrías conmigo, por ella? archivo:Cara_de_Frillish Macho.png: ¡C-claro que sí! Gracias joven, gracias por hacer esto, no sabes lo mucho que te lo agradezco. archivo:Cara_de_Akira Fran.png: No tiene que darme las gracias, ella lo hubiera hecho sola si pudiera. archivo:Cara de Frillish Macho.png: Perdóname por haberme comportado tan mal al principio—se va con Akira. archivo:Akira Símbolo.png Fueron camino a la orilla atravesando el bosque con sigilo para no tener que encontrarse con el guardián, hasta que por fin tocaron arena, el Sol ya estaba cayendo, el cielo tenía un tono anaranjado y al fondo se encontraba Ayami esperando a su prometido, junto al levantar de las olas. Kazuki corrió hasta allí emocionado, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. archivo:Cara de Frillish Hembra.png: ¡Kazuki!—sus ojos comienzan a mojarse—Todo esto ha sido gracias a Akira, sin él nada hubiera sido posible.—le sonríe. archivo:Cara_de_Frillish Macho.png: Una vez más, gracias Akira por todo. archivo:Cara_de_Akira Fran.png: No es nada, de verdad, lo he hecho de corazón... creí que era necesario. archivo:Cara de Frillish Hembra.png: —Mira a Akira—Akira, por favor, hazlo, cumple mi sueño... archivo:Cara_de_Akira Fran.png: ...—asiente. Ayami flotaba sobre la orilla del mar, el viento era ligero, pero poco a poco iba soplando más fuerte, Kazuki la miraba con gran aprecio, sin dar crédito aún a lo que estaba sucediendo. Akira se puso junto a ellos y entonces, empezó a casarlos. archivo:Cara_de_Frillish Macho.png: ¿C-cómo, vamos a casarnos?—emocionado. archivo:Cara_de_Frillish Hembra.png: Así es... archivo:Cara_de_Akira Fran.png: Ayami, ¿prometes amarlo en la eternidad y aunque la muerte os separe?—mira hacia ella. archivo:Cara_de_Frillish Hembra.png: Sí, quiero. archivo:Cara_de_Akira Fran.png: Kazuki, ¿prometes amarla en la eternidad y aunque la muerte os separe?—vuelve la mirada hacia él. archivo:Cara_de_Frillish Macho.png: ...—ve las lágrimas de Ayami derramándose—¡Sí, quiero! archivo:Cara_de_Akira Fran.png: Entonces yo os declaro, marido y mujer. Podéis besaros. archivo:Akira Símbolo.png Ayami tenía un rostro dramático, de sus ojos no paraban de caer lágrimas sin parar, Kazuki fue a besarla, pero ella lo adelantó, lanzándose con fuerza a él, dándole un intenso abrazo, haciendo salpicar el agua de la orilla. archivo:Cara_de_Frillish Hembra.png: Te quiero Kazuki, ¡te quiero!—lo golpea en la espalda mientras comienza a sollozar. Por un momento, la joven parecía haber dejado de ser un espíritu, se agarraba con fuerza a Kazuki, partiéndose de dolor junto a las lágrimas. archivo:Cara_de_Frillish Macho.png: Ayami... he vuelto a sentirte, e-eres tú, no puedo creer que estés a mi lado...—la abraza con fuerza y comienza a llorar junto a ella. archivo:Cara_de_Frillish Hembra.png: ¡No me quiero ir, no quiero, quiero quedarme contigo! Entonces, el pecho de Ayami brilló, brilló con tanta intensidad, que pareciera que el Sol se había metido en su interior, algo comenzaba a arrastrarla, mar adentro. archivo:Cara_de_Frillish Macho.png: ¡Yo tampoco quiero que te vayas, no puedes dejarme!—la agarra. archivo:Cara_de_Frillish Hembra.png: Cariño, se ha acabado mi tiempo, no puedo seguir aquí, lo siento, lo siento muchísimo de verdad, no sabes lo que daría por poder volver a estar a tu lado, no quería soltarme de ti pero...—se vuelve transparante, y deja de estar agarrada a Kazuki—no puedo dar vuelta atrás... archivo:Cara_de_Frillish Macho.png: ¡No, no, vuelve Ayami, no vuelvas al mar, no lo hagas! Ayami sonreía, sonreía a la vez que estaba siendo destrozada, su cuerpo poco a poco se desvanecía en mitad del mar, miraba a Kazuki y Akira en la orilla, impactados. El viento sopló como si de una gran ventisca se tratase, las olas se movían sin parar, chocando entre ellas. archivo:Cara_de_Frillish Hembra.png: ¿Me prometes que vendrás a menudo al mar? me gustaría poder sentirte, ¿me prometes que escucharás mi dulce melodía todas las noches?, me gustaría llegar a tu corazón como siempre lo hice, y... ¿me prometes que después de esto, no volverás a llorar más por mí?, quiero verte feliz todos los días.—brilla con más fuerza. archivo:Cara_de_Frillish Macho.png: ¡T-te lo prometo!—entra al agua corriendo intentando sacarla. archivo:Cara_de_Frillish Hembra.png: Gracias por todo, Kazuki, hasta... siempre... archivo:Cara_de Frillish Macho.png: —se lanza a agarrarla—Esper-. Pero fue demasiado tarde, Ayami se desvaneció por completo, una hermosa luz azul quedó flotando sobre el lugar en el que ella estaba, Kazuki la puso en sus manos, y entonces, el mar se calmó, brilló con un azul intenso que reflejaba todas las estrellas del cielo, él en mitad de toda quella masa de agua, junto a una mínima partícula de luz, llorando sin poder detenerse, escuchando el cantar de Ayami, que venía desde lo más profundo del mar. Akira cayó al suelo, se echó las manos a la cara, y comenzó a gritar sin parar, no esperaba que aquella historia tuviera ese triste final, no pudo imaginarlo, se levantó de aquel lugar, destrozado, dejando a Kazuki en el mar escuchando esa melancólica melodía que iluminaba los mares. Se secó las lágrimas, respiró con profundidad, y regresó hasta la residencia. Al entrar a su habitación, se encontró a Mitsuki tirada en el suelo, sorprendido corrió a por ella y la trató de reanimar, poco a poco iba despertando, su mirada estaba perdida, hasta que por fin volvió en si. archivo:Cara_de_Panpour.png: A-akira... archivo:Cara_de_Akira Fran.png: Mitsuki, ¿qué te ha pasado, qué le pasa a tus manos? archivo:Cara_de_Panpour.png: N-no te preocupes, no es nada...—se levanta pero tropieza. archivo:Cara_de_Akira Fran.png: ¡Cuidado!—la ayuda y la pone entre sus brazos. archivo:Cara de Panpour.png: ¡¿P-por qué me dejaste sola?! ¡No vuelvas a hacerlo, por favor! archivo:Cara_de_Akira Fran.png: Mitsuki... lo siento...—la abraza. Mitsuki lloraba sin parar en brazos de Akira, que no sabía qué es lo que había pasado, ni el por qué estaba llorando de esa manera, la acaricio con suavidad, y le prometió que no volvería a dejarla sola. archivo:Alas izquierda.gif Anterior capítulo - Siguiente capítulo archivo:Alas derecha.gif